Happy New Year
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: Betsy has an unwelcome guest over the holidays, while her, Remy, Rogue, Jean and Scott are left alone with Logan and Storm.


**New Years Eve**

Dear Diary,

This year has been one of the best so far… I am no longer seeing that worthless play-boy Warren Worthington (Man of my Dreams, Yeah Right…) and this year has been full of epiphanies, and not just for me. I have found the person I wish to spend the rest of my life with, and She feels the same way about me. Yes, SHE. The professor wasn't too happy when he found out I was dating the assassin Mystique, and you can image Scott's reaction. I've never seen him quite so mad… Oh, the boy is sexy when he's mad… He was coming out of the training room as I went in, and I naturally invited him to join me for a quick one. Oh Jean is so repressed, the boy blushes whenever I wink at him. HE wasn't wearing his uniform for once, and his shirt was sticking to him, restricting his movement, and Im such a fan of being able to move as quickly as possible, I simply had to help him….

_Three Days Prior_

"I hope you're not expecting to be a help to me like that?" Betsy's voice cut through my thoughts like a knife through butter. A hot, sexy, knife, with fantastic curves and a razor-sharp tongue…. Damnit, stop looking at her lips… or her chest or hips… I know she wears little to practise in as a distraction for everyone else… it just seems to work on me better than anyone else.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Betsy, but I can't help being all hot and sticky.. I've just done an hour myself.." Even words don't come out right around her… they all sound so… perverted and dirty. God the woman is Incredible, and the way her breast move in that low top, while she ties her hair up… Oh god… please don't look Betsy… God, this is so embarrassing! I hope she doesn't notice…. Think unsexy thoughts…. Logan in a swimsuit… The Blob Naked… Lance Alvers! Its not working, they keep morphing into her…

"Let me help you out there boy scout…" For a moment, I can't look away, and I think she means my… ahem problem. God, her eyes… The rest of my body stiffens as I feel her hands on my hips, her eyes still looking into mine, and I breathe again when I realise she is only taking my shirt off… Only? Well, I hope… She wouldn't… would she?

"There we go… Computer, Run training programme Psylocke 16." Her voice is only marginally louder than normal, commanding, forceful, and so damn sexy…

"Psylocke 16?" I finally manage to repeat. "Isn't that the one with the.." Im cut off by the force-blast from the Raptor's gun. Yes, this is the programme she designed herself, for herself. As I pull myself slowly to my feet, aware of the Raptor's movement sensor, I catch sight of her flipping up onto one of the low walls that has appeared. Betsy always has minimal objects in her programmes, and I don't blame her… She likes to keep her eyes on her enemy.

As Raptor turns to fire at her, I fire at him. There is no 'protecting the team' thought, just the thought of her body. I pull myself up onto the wall behind me, watching the Raptor. My blast has hardly phased it…it still takes the shot at Psylocke, and he misses. She's too quick for him. I briefly wonder if she's too hot for me to handle, as his second shot also misses her. Is he/it the kind of guys Betsy dates? The tall, blonde, angelic, Worthington playboy? It hits me then just who the figure in the room is based on, although the leathers are more of a Logan thing, and he has my red shades. Betsy takes her fustrations out on Worthington. I make my first mistake, and I laugh. Too late, I realise as it turns and another blast hits me square in the chest.

"Keep up Scott, If you can!" She's teasing me, I can hear the laughter in her voice as she skips off. I'll show her… I get up a lot quicker, and keeping low, behind the wall, I run, straightening and firing a few short blasts at the Warren-thing, before ducking again. I notice she's made no attempt to shut it down, and my blasts are doing zero damage, and having even less effect.

"Whats the weakness Bets?" I call to her across the long room, keeping an eye on the hologram which now stalks around the walls, searching for either one of us, or rather, searching for me, while still firing at her, as he is programmed to do. She's well versed in this game, and it shows as her lithe figure swerves to avoid all the gun-shots. I don't notice the second hologram until it grabs me in a headlock and Betsy cries out. The first one instantly stops and heads for her as a blast hits home, her attention momentarily divided. He is upon her before she can get back up, crossing the room at such a speed only Pietro could beat. The arm around my neck is like steel and purple and black dots dance across my vision. I wonder if it will stop before it takes my head off, and I wonder if Betsy would care if it did. She's holding her own nicely across the way. How is it that she can hold off against these things, and I can not? I am Scott Summers, damnit, and NO hologram is going to beat me! A series of jabs to the ribs, and one to his nose (judging by the spray of blood, it was broken), and I can see my attacker. This looks more like Logan and Remy, and I have no problems blowing holes in this, the hologram fading as Betsy plunges her knife into the other and it fades away as well. The programme terminates itself, and she walks across to me, sweat beads on her skin making it glisten, the swell of her breast and the curve of her hips look even more inviting than usual. I feel the problem returning.

"Hmm… Not bad Scott, although Mystique can make the course without taking a hit."

Mystique… That bitch. How dare that mutant slut come in here and steal Betsy just like that? What gives her the right? And to top it off, she is here, staying with Betsy over Christmas and the new year…I barely realise what Im doing as I grab the Ninja and slam her back against the wall, pinning her arms with mine, my body pressed tight against hers, my unfortunate problem pressing hard against both of our stomachs, and suddenly, I don't know what to say.

"You didn't have to play if you didn't want to Scotty… Not as though you don't want it…" I get the feeling she's not talking about the simulation. "Or is it that you just don't like me having someone to play with who can keep up with me luv?" One of her hands slips out of my grip, and I am left with my hand on her hip. "Or is the problem that you're jealous… You cant have a girl, so why should I?" I want to hit her to shut her up… "Finally grew some balls Scotty, but you're not going to follow through. You're not that brave." My mouth's dry, and I cant stop staring at her, Those beautiful eyes.

"Don't tease me Bets… Its not nice…"

"Seems to be a running theme between us luv.." Her finger trails down my chest, and I shift slightly against her. At least she can't go down too low, and I lean in closer, to stop the progress any further than the top of my six-pack. "I don't get it Scott… You're a nice, sexy guy… you work out… Why don't you put those muscles to use? Take what you want…"

I almost had a worse problem right there and then, and I didn't have a second pair of pants with me. Lord only knows what would have happened if she'd said it outright, but it spurred me… Her fingers playing with my exposed nipple as she spoke, her head occasionally dropping to look, almost as if she could see.

"I'm sure you know how to satisfy a woman Scott…" I couldn't listen anymore. I don't know what came over me… One moment, we're talking and the next, I have my hand in her hair, holding her lips against mine, and none too gently either. This is the woman I used to have posters on my wall of, way back before I got my powers. I used to dream of her, stare at her body in those short tops and skirts, watching her grow into the woman she is now. It's a good five minutes before I break away from her, and almost painfully at that. I slap her hands away from the zip of my pants and take a deep breath. She just looks at me, her hair mostly fallen out of the band and forming a cascade of purple silk over one eye.

"Thanks for the Simulation Bets. You're on good form." I manage to get out, as calmly as I can. The kiss hasn't helped the problem any and it feels as though its going to break or explode. I need an ice cold shower, now.

"Nice body Scott." She calls after me as I leave, blushing and trying to hide the tent in my pants that she's caused yet again.

I went straight back to bed after Scott and I were done training, my beautiful red-head was waiting for me, half-asleep in the light of hour-after-dawn. Everyone seems to wake early here, but sleep till late. I had caught Scott coming down the corridor to the bathroom as I stepped into my room, and so stripped off with the door wide open (may as well give him more ammo for his shower) before kicking it closed as I ravaged my beautiful Raven. The whole thing with Scott had affected me slightly more than I lead him to believe, and thusly, I couldn't keep my hands off her, and not just because of him, because she's beautiful, and she's mine. I left her sleeping while I went for a shower, leaving the door unlocked as always, a towel and Scott's shirt borrowed many months ago and not returned, the only items I took with me. With the mansion being so deserted, we almost had a bathroom each. Jean had one to herself, Scott tended to use mine, although there was one on either side of my room, I used the one closer to him, and Raven the other. In the other wing, Rogue and Remy had three bathrooms between them. Sure, someone could have moved, but the sexual tension in the whole house was tremendous. Logan and Ororo were the only adults that had stayed at the mansion, even the Professor was away visiting his brother, and we never saw them, not once… well, not both of them. Rogue and I caught Ororo in the kitchen one day, and thought it better not to ask why she was wearing one of Logan's shirts, and Jean is the only one to have seen Logan… Rogue came up with the theory that the reason Scott isn't getting any from her, is because she's joining the adults upstairs. It wouldn't surprise me.. Ororo's fairly open-minded.

Yesterday... Yesterday was so funny! For the past few weeks, Jean has been trying so hard to get Remy's attention and get him away from Rogue. Of course, it was never going to work, especially not with me running Psychic interference. Jeans plan of attack was to plant the suggestion into his mind that he didn't want Rogue, but instead he wanted her. That stuck-up little prude, at least my girl's safe, Jean's petrified of her, and of me now. Its safe to say that Rogue found out and was majorly pissed. There was a massive bitch-fight which naturally, the goth won. Jean tried to use her powers, but was rewarded with Rogue threatening to use hers. It didn't stop her from trying it again the moment Remy walked into the room. Unfortunately for Jean, what Remy was receiving was bouncing through me, and the opposite message was playing…

_Yesterday_

"Remy? Are ya okay? Whats tha bitch done t' ya Sugah?" He blinked a few times, then grinned.

"Roguey! Remy Loves y'!" Jeans face was a picture, she almost exploded.

"Whats wrong with you! You don't WANT HER!"

"Sorry chere, but Remy do."

"NO! You're supposed to want me!" She was like a little girl who hasn't gotten what she wanted… one that needed a slap.

"Now cherie, Why would Remy want y'? Y'r a stuck-up,. Viscious, c'nnivin' little prude?" He said it so sweetly, Rogue laughed, before slapping Jean., hard. I get the impression there was a little of Blob's strength behind it judging from how far she fell back.

Jean's jaw fell when I appeared from the corner of the kitchen, letting my psychic halo show. There was a hint of it to my voice as well, almost giving me an echo.

"Do you want Rogue, Remy?"

"Oui, Betsy."

"Then why don't you have her… Theres no place better than here.." I left laughing as Remy proceeded to show Rogue how much he loved her, with a horrified Jean watching. She came back upstairs to find a picture of Scott with Raven and I, on her bed. I love Jean, she's a predictable nut-case. She tried to scan his mind, but all she got was the images of smut Id placed there for that purpose. Scott didn't, by the way, get what he was dreaming of. I would never ask Raven to do something like that, and Id get too jealous anyway.

This thing with Raven… Its for real. I love her, and I cant imagine my life without her. I love the way she pulls me close and lets me curl up against her after a hard day. I love the colour of her hair against my pillows, and the contrast of our skin. Its taken us a while to get like this… for her to be comfortable being herself around me. It's a shame for one of such beauty, to hide it so often.

**I love you Raven**, Happy New Year.

Always,  
Your Elisabeth xxx


End file.
